


I love you

by Binsung09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is Jisung's brother, Changbin is lowkey protective over Jisung, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, How do I tag?, Just a regular morning, Just really soft I guess, Kisses, M/M, Minho is mentioned, Minho is mentioned for a sec, Tickling, lots of em - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: Hyunsung fluff





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I'll figure out a better title for this. I just can't focus right now  
> Some clarifications, Jisung is 18, Hyunjin is 18 Changbin is 19  
> Yeah, that's about it

"Jinnie..... Can you help me get these down" Jisung said trying to grab a plate and glass from the higher shelf. Hyunjin quickly got up and grabbed it for the younger. He handed them to him and slightly laughed. 

"stop laughing at me!" Jisung whined. Hyunjin laughed even more and a pout formed itself on Jisung's face. 

"I'm sorry... You're just so cute when you try and grab something" Hyunjin said. Jisung rolled his eyes and walked to the stove. 

"whoa, hey... Wow..... Um, what are you doing?" Hyunjin asked quickly coming in front of Jisung. 

"I'm gonna make breakfast" Jisung said. 

"just..... Be careful alright?" Hyunjin said. Jisung nodded and proceeded to make something simple ; eggs. He got the eggs out of the fridge and placed them on the counter. 

"fuck" Jisung said silently. 

"You need a bowl don't you?" Hyunjin asked, a smirk on his face. 

"shut up and just get it for me" Jisung said no true anger in his town. 

"No" Hyunjin said, a smrik still on his face. 

"jinnniiiee, please, I have to make food. I'm hungry" Jisung said 

"oh well" Hyunjin was about to walk away when he heard a chair being dragged on the floor. He turned around to see Jisung placing the chair under the cupboard and climbing on. The chair was moving too much for Hyunjin's liking and the fear that Jisung might fall grew inside him. He quickly rushed to the younger's side and picked him up, bringing him back down. Jisung watched as the chair in front or him fell down backwards. His eyes widened and he turned around to look at Hyunjin. Hyunjin still had his hands on Jisung's waist so he just wrapped his arms around him. 

"I could've been on that chair while it fell. Thank you" Jisung said looking down. Hyunjin lifted one of his hands and put it under Jisung's chin. He pushed his head up and made Jisung look at him. Hyunjin didn't hesitate and kissed his boyfriend. The kiss was soft and full of love and made Jisung's heart flutter. Hyunjin pulled away and Jisung's face got hot. 

"why'd you do that?" Jisung asked 

"hm, I don't know. I just wanted to kiss you" Hyunjin said before walking to the cupboard and grabbed the bowl. He gave the younger the bowl and sat back down on the chair. Jisung was peacefully making the eggs when he felt arms wrapping around him. Hyunjin rested his chin on Jisung's shoulder and kissed his neck a few times. 

"Jinnie, it tickles" Jisung whined. Hyunjin laughed againts his skin and Jisung felt his hot breath on his neck. Hyunjin didn't stop and peppered lots of kisses on the younger's neck. He was laughing and giggling at the sensation on his neck when he heard a cough from the kitchen entrance. He turned around to see his older brother, Changbin. Hyunjin quickly unwrapped his arms from Jisung's waist and backed up slowly. The warmness from Hyunjin disappeared and Jisung was now cold.

"what do you want?" Jisung said being more attentive to the eggs. 

"I just came to get a glass of water and I see this" Changbin said. He noticed how Hyunjin was far from Jisung which was not normal.

"Uh. It's okay. You could- do that, I guess" Changbin said to Hyunjin 

"y-you're not gonna kill me?" Hyunjin said making Changbin laugh. 

"look, we've been through this. If you HURT him, I will hunt you down even if you run. But you're allowed to stay close to him" Changbin said laughing

"hyung" Jisung said giving him a look then emptying the eggs on a plate 

"ah, my cue to leave. I gotta go to work, see you later sung" Changbin said walking to the front door and leaving. 

"Jinnie? You don't have to be scared of him you know? He likes you, he's just too protective over me. Ever since Minho dumped me about 3 years ago, he got more attached to me and didn't let anyone and I mean anyone near me. But for you, he let you into my life which was really rare. That means he thought you would make you happy and guess what, you do. Jisung said turning off the stove. Hyunjin grabbed the younger's wrist and turned him around. He placed his lips on Jisung and kissed him. Jisung wasn't expecting that but he responded to it. Hyunjin pushed Jisung against the counter (which was a bad idea cuz now the younger was in pain)

"oh shit, sorry" Hyunjin said placing his hands on Jisung's waist. 

"it's fine. It barely even hurt" Jisung said wrapping his arms around Hyunjin's neck. Hyunjin pushed him against a wall and put his hands back on his waist. 

"you know, I'm happy your brother likes me" Hyunjin said while kissing Jisung cheeks.  

"and I'm happy he doesn't want to kill me" Hyunjin said kissing the side of Jisung's mouth. 

"and, for the record. I'd never dump you" Hyunjin said, now kissing Jisung on the lips. Jisung couldn't help but smile at the words that were said. His arms were still around Hyunjin's neck so he pulled him closer deepening the kiss. He heard someone enter the kitchen but he didn't bother checking. 

"hey guys, have you seen m-" Changbin cut himself off looking towards the couple in the corner. Hyunjin didn't seem to care that Changbin was back in the kitchen. 

"I'm just gonna go" Changbin said walking out of the kitchen. Jisung giggled against Hyunjin's lips and the elder smiled. Hyunjin moved back down to Jisung's neck kissing him everywhere. Jisung laughed out loud and pushed Hyunjin away. 

"it tickles when you do that" Jisung said. 

"oh really? So this doesn't tickle?" Hyunjin was about to tickle Jisung but the younger ran away. Hyunjin quickly followed him and tackled him on the couch . He tickled the younger making him laugh like crazy. 

"stop stop stop, it tickles" Jisung said still laughing. Hyunjin finally stopped letting Jisung catch his breath. Both of them were now lying down on the couch. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Jisung and hid his face in Jisung's neck. 

"I love you Sungie" he said 

"I love you too Jinnie" Jisung said smiling. They stayed in comfortable silence just playing with each other's hands. Changbin who was on the steps, heard everything. He smiled knowing that his sungie was happy unlike he was 3 years ago. He was finally laughing and smiling again and that's all thanks to Hyunjin. He found his keys and quietly walked back outside without getting notice. Hyunjin and Jisung just stayed on the couch, enjoying each other's presence. 

**Author's Note:**

> See, ya girl could write Hyunsung stories too :)  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I know this is really short but like... I got bored and this seemed like the best way to get.... Un.. Bored.... Yeah...


End file.
